


Fate: Couples Costumes

by Hatsage7



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: (what a weird fuckin thing to tag lmao), Cu POV, F/F, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Rider POV, Yeah you read that right, also Cu/Taiga but not really, covid au, halloween party, only at the very end, they don't fuck but it's relevant let's go!!!!, top!Sakura, you KNOW i write that mf polycule into everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsage7/pseuds/Hatsage7
Summary: Sakura and Rider go to a Halloween Party! In couples costumes. But they're *not*  a couple, no, no, that's ridiculous.Ridiculous. anywhere here's their costumes https://dynasty-scans.com/images/10520 no it's *not* gay what are you talking about
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Arturia Pendragon | Saber/Tohsaka Rin, Matou Sakura/Medusa | Rider
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Fate: Couples Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> n-no, i’m not upset that COVID is making me miss my annual halloween party, why do you ask.
> 
> why are the characters worrying about 'rona despite Fate being set more than a decade in the past? Don’t worry about it; Sakura's a top here, this is hella non-canon
> 
> (also my sincerest apologies, but I couldn’t find the original link to the art. I had the artist as whoisshe, but twitter and pixiv were uncooperative. Happy Halloween!)
> 
> I THOUGHT  
> I UPLOADED THIS  
> ON HALLOWEEN  
> FUCK
> 
> SITTING IN MY DRAFTS FOR OVER A WEEK!  
> Y'ALL GET TWO FICS TODAY FOR THE PRICE OF ONE!!!! G R E A T !

Rider stood on the porch of the Emiya household. She gathered the skirts of her long, white nightgown, flowing and a bit impractical to move in, and turned around to Sakura. “My dear, are you _certain_ this costume is alright for the party? I… feel a bit underdressed.”

Sakura smiled at her, always a comforting sight… though the fake fangs and black cape made it slightly more sinister. “You look _wonderful_ , Rider. N-not that you don’t _always_ look nice -- b-but the costume is really good!” She paused, shuffling in place for an awkward moment. “If… if you’d like, you could always change? I-I’m sure the others would be okay if we were a little late.

Rider sighed. The trek from the Emiya house back to the Matou residence was a long one. She certainly didn’t want Sakura to miss out on the celebration. Halloween _only_ came _once_ a year, after all… 

She tamped down on the sour thought. This would be fun! Shirou was always happy to play host, and everybody in their circle had been going a little stir crazy. A party was just what they all needed to let them relax and have some fun.

...still, a costume party? She felt ridiculous.

She cleared her throat and mustered her most reassuring smile for Sakura. “It’s okay, really! I’m sure the others will enjoy our little pairing. Besides, this is hardly more revealing than my, ah… “uniform”.”

Sakura looked at the ground and blushed, a slender hand going to her cheek. “Y-yes, that’s a good way to put it. It’s… _only_ as revealing as your… black, skintight…” Her voice trailed off into murmuring, before she seemed to notice Rider again, and let out a yelp. “Ahaha, n-nevermind! W-we had better get inside, right!?”

“Of course, Sakura,” Rider replied with all the grace and kindness one would use with a skittish animal was -- an unflattering comparison, but it was the only productive way to act with the girl when she got like this. Rider’s past attempts to probe further only led to more embarrassment for Sakura, which neither of them wanted.

Digressing: Rider walked up to the door and let the both of them in. The door was unlocked, as it usually was, so guests might come in throughout the night whenever they could make it. She and Sakura took off her shoes, and then she knocked on the wall, by way of courtesy and greeting.

“Oh, one moment!” There was some commotion from inside. Shirou opened the inner door, sliding it to reveal his costume: the first one of the night. He was wearing a long, green cloak, with green and brown “robes” underneath imitating the style of the middle ages.

Sakura stepped forward and bowed dramatically. “My good lord! We are two weary travellers in the night. We were hoping to rest here for a while, and join your… um, joyous party!” She giggled, and held out a tray of homemade sweets. “We brought cookies!”

Shirou laughed and bowed in return. “Well, by all means, come on in! Everybody’s welcome in this house. Though, I’m not sure how wise it is to be inviting a _vampire_ inside…” He laughed again, taking the cookies from her and pulling her into a sidelong hug. His gaze drifted over to Rider before immediately making unbreaking eye contact with her. “A-and it’s good to see you too, Medusa, as always.”

“Rider’s fine, really, Shirou.” She nodded her head and pulled up the neckline of her white gown, too low and plunging to be a neckline in anything but name. She had been worried that her costume was a little too revealing, even if Shirou and the rest were polite enough not to comment on it. She resolved right there to make some attempt at modesty for the rest of the night.

Rider smiled, more to put herself at ease, and stepped forward with Shirou and Sakura. “We were both glad to hear that you would still be putting on the Halloween party. I had thought it might not happen this year, what with all _this_ going on.”

“Oh, yeah. Leysritt and Sella -- or, really just Sella, I guess -- have been pretty strict with letting Illya go anywhere. I argued that we’ve all been safe self-quarantining and wearing masks in public, and Sella lectured me on passive carriers, the fact that Taiga’s a school teacher and Cu is constantly out and about… she seems to be under the impression that if Illya caught it, it would mutate into a superplague capable of destroying humanity. It’s a little silly, but still pretty sweet. Illya wanted to say hi to everybody though!”

“Oh, that’s a shame,” Sakura said. “I really like it when we can do things with her… still, I’m glad we can get together at all!”

Shirou nodded. “On that note -- please, come in! Let’s not keep the others waiting!”

The three of them went into the house proper, opening the door that led to the communal area that tended to be used as a dining room. Tonight, it had been turned into a movie lounge, pillows arranged all over the floor to maximize viewing of the very nice TV that rarely anyone but Taiga or Shirou ever used.

“Hey all, Sakura and Rider are here!” Shirou announced the new arrivals as he put down the platter of cookies on a table already full of candy, yet more cookies, and not only what looked like a pumpkin pie, but also the remnant of what may have been, at one point, a chocolate cake frosted to look like a jack-o-lantern, but what was currently just one large slice with an irregular orange and black pattern.

Four other people were gathered around the table, who had been listening to music and chatting idly. Lancer and Taiga were dressed very casually; the Servantwas wearing only a set of animal ears and a t-shirt that read “WOOF” in big block letters (and wolf-whistled annoyingly as he took in Rider’s dress), and Taiga was wearing what looked like pajamas with a tiger motif. Saber’s costume was… more of a costume. She looked like a knight, albeit with armor made of cotton and a crown made of cardboard. Rin was --

“Sakura!” Rin threw her arms around her and pulled her into what looked like a bone-breaking hug. She was wearing a costume just as goofy as Shirou’s, sans the cape and plus a cap, made even more silly by the fact that it all seemed to be bright red velvet.

Sakura was a little surprised, but quickly returned the hug. “Ah, n-nee-sama… it’s good to see you again. H-Happy Halloween!”

“Happy Halloween indeed!” She looked Sakura up and down, then turned and did the same to Rider. A _very_ alarming expression flashed across her face for an instant, but she went back to a smile filled with the usual amount of mischief. “I see you’re both dressed for the occasion. Hey -- we can talk about costumes again! Have you figured out what Shirou, Saber, and I are dressed as~?”

Sakura hummed thoughtfully, stroking her chin. “Hmm… well, you’re all dressed in old-fashioned clothes… I might have thought Saber was just an ordinary kind, except you’re some kind of group. You’re dressed in red…” 

“In _scarlet_ ,” Rider supplied. “And I suspect Shirou’s costume is missing a _hood_.” She looked to the other woman, making sure she didn’t overstep her bounds with the hints. Rin’s smile widened, and she winked at her before turning back to her sister.

She thought for a few more moments, before clapping her hands decisively. “Ah, you’re the Merry Men! That’s really cute!” She leaned in and whispered to Rin, just loud enough for Rider to overhear. “Does Shirou realize that he’s dressed up as an… A-R-C-H-E-R?”

Rin giggled conspiratorially. “No comment~. It is _very_ funny, though.” She turned back out to the others, speaking loudly. “Of course, I wanted to go as Robin Hood, and then as Maid Marian -- but then I remembered one of the Merry Men wears red. And I look _good_ in red~.”

“Yes, you certainly do~,” Saber agreed, reaching for Rin’s hand and pulling her into her lap. Rin acquiesced easily, falling softly and gracefully into her embrace and resting the back of her head on her shoulder. The Servant laid a hand against the back of her head to keep her cap on, using the costume piece as an excuse to draw Rin into a kiss. It was quick, but clearly tender, if the soft noises that Rin made were any indication.

Shirou tapped Rin on her shoulder when the two women broke, clearing his throat playfully. Rin leaned up and grabbed Shirou by the cape to pull him into an equally affectionate kiss, stealing one of Sakura’s cookies that he had brought over for the three of them. He sat next to Saber and placed a kiss on her cheek before palming her another one of the sweets.

Rider was suddenly viscerally aware of how intently she had been watching the display of naked affection while standing in the middle of the room. She took Sakura’s hand in hers (perhaps too possessively) and found a few unclaimed pillows on the _other_ side of the room from the polyamorous trio. 

She sat down beside Lancer and Taiga. Sakura quickly followed her. “So, Cu,” she said loudly, emphasizing the casual name he insisted on going by to emphasize how _casual_ and _unbothered_ she _definitely was_ , “you have a more… abstract costume. Are you and Taiga…?” She let the question linger in the air -- it could be interpreted as a question about their costumes (rather than whether she and Sakura were the only ones there who _weren’t_ together).

“Oh, yeah! I’m a werewolf, naturally. You see? Because --” 

“Yes, Cu.”

“It’s because I’m the --”

“Yes, I see it.”

“-- I’m the _hound_ of Ulster, and I’m a --”

Rin smacked him with a pillow. “Hey, dude! She gets it, I get it, we all get it! It wasn’t funny the first year you did this, either!”

“Aha!” Taiga interjected. “But _this_ time, it’s different, because _we’re_ matching!”

Cu draped an arm over her shoulder and pulled her into a sidelong hug. “Yes -- I’ve partnered with a fearsome tiger woman, from the depths of the Amazon rainforest! Later tonight, we’ll go on a spree across town, stealing fish, clementines, and all manner of other food from unsuspecting townsfolk, like the wild animals we are~.”

Shirou coughed awkwardly. “I’m pretty sure _jaguars_ live in the Amazon. Tigers are from… India, I think.”

“Aren’t jaguars and tigers different names for the same cat? Like cougars and mountain lions, or panthers and leopards?” Cu was asking earnestly, wide-eyed and blinking in that way that only truly honest dumbasses can look.

“No, I’m… 90 percent sure that tigers have stripes and jaguars don’t.”

Taiga snatched a slice from a chocolate orange from the table. “Well, regardless, I’m whatever big cat lives where oranges grow! Plus, these pajamas are _really_ comfortable, so case closed!”

Everybody nodding, content to let the discussion end there. Saber was the one to change topics by asking, “So, um… Sakura, Rider, what’s the theme with your costumes?”

Rider explained as quickly and efficiently as she could. “Sakura is of course a vampire, and I am her thrall.”

“Her… thrall? I must admit, I don’t know much about vampires; what is a “thrall”?”

Rider blushed. She opened her mouth to elaborate, but stopped when Sakura reached around from behind her, seizing her wrist and wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Well, Saber-san~,” Sakura cooed, her voice dangerously sweet in Rider’s ear. “Vampires -- like myself -- must partake in _fresh_ nourishment from time to time. So when possible, it’s best to lure a fair maiden out into the dark night… shelter her in the castle… and brainwash her into being an obedient servant. I keep her warm and safe, all so I can suck.. her… blood!” Without warning, Sakura suddenly bit down on the lower part of Rider’s neck, drawing a quiet moan from her, and a surprised gasp from everybody else.

Sakura broke off with a smile on her face, bright red liquid dripping from her lips. “It’s just kool-aid! I made little packets!” She took a fistful of little plastic balls out from her pocket, little bigger than chiclets of gum, filled with liquid that would pass for blood at a passing glance. “It tastes a lot better than food coloring, and won’t stain as much!”

There was a lot of laughing at that. “Well,” Rin said, “I guess we have a clear winner for our costume contest!”

“Indeed! Sakura, that’s very --” Saber did a double-take at Rin. “Wait, this was a contest?”

“Everything’s a contest with the girl, English. Thought you’d noticed by now~.” Cu chuckled, which earned him another hit from Rin's pillow.

“Okay!” Shirou clapped his hands together. “On that note -- everyone’s here who’s gonna be here, so let’s get started! We’re starting with an American horror movie --” there was some groaning from Rin, Sakura, and Cu -- “since Taiga and I are the only ones who know how to work the BluRay player, and the rest of you wouldn’t be watching _any_ movies tonight if not for us. So… suck it up! We’re watching Evil Dead 2.”

Again, there was some irritated mumbling from the three people who, presumably, had been forced to watch the movie multiple times, accompanied with clapping from Taiga, who was filled with child-like enthusiasm. Shirou slid the DVD into the player and began navigating the menu.

Rider tried not to tense up as Sakura leaned into her side, thumb wiping away the liquid on her neck left over from the “bite”.

“Sorry if I surprised you earlier,” she whispered, her quiet voice _again_ making an emotion swell in Rider’s heart that she wasn’t sure it was entirely appropriate to feel. “I thought it would be funny, but, um… I-I didn’t think about if it would make you uncomfortable…” 

The thought of being uncomfortable around Sakura had never even crossed her mind. “It was no problem at all, Sakura. It was, ah… surprising, and a bit intense, but… you could never hurt me.”

She blushed and looked a little sheepish. “Aha, y-y-yeah, of course, you’re super tough! I-I’m just being silly, s-sorry…”

...that hadn’t been _exactly_ what she meant, but she didn’t see any need to correct Sakura at the moment. She did place a hand on the other girl’s head and pressed her against her exposed shoulder. Sakura made a little “eep” noise, but settled down quickly, even wrapping an arm around Rider’s waist.

“Say, Rider, what did you mean by “intense” --”

Taiga loudly shushed the both of them, startling them out of their cozy conversation. “Ssssshh! It’s starting!”

A raspy narration spoke over a foggy background. “Legend has it that it was written by the dark ones. Necronomicon Ex-Mortis: roughly translated… Book of the Dead…”

\----------

“Whaaaat? He just gets thrown in a portal and sent back in time? _That’s_ the ending!?”

“Well, yeah Tohsaka. It’s an absurd ending to an absurd movie, and it _is_ the second movie in a trilogy. It’s a suspenseful cliffhanger. Also -- was the rest of the movie not enough for you?”

She pressed her hand to her chest in mock defensiveness. “No, the movie was great! It was bloody, and goofy, and scary, I liked it! You know. Except for the ending.”

Shirou was about to say something more before Lancer interrupted. “I like the ending, for what it’s worth. I probably sympathize with Ash more than the girlie does, though. Poor bastard lost his hand, his girlfriend, those other saps, and now he’s stuck in what looks like the shittiest part of an admittedly lame time period with no way back. I’d be pretty miserable if I were in his shoes.”

“Did any of y’all ever have to deal with deadi- err, the undead?” Taiga asked, apparently to the Servants present.

Rider and Saber answered with firm “No”s. Lancer looked a good deal more uncomfortable. “Not… really? Definitely not in the way you’re thinking. I can confirm that the underworld is more or less like how it is in the film. With fewer colors, and maybe _more_ fog, if anything.”

“ _What!?_ ” There was a sudden chorus of interest from most of them as Cu Chulainn just casually delivered another rare pearl of his personal history.

Most of them. Rin was already leaping to her feet. “Everybody shut up! We’re watching the best zombie movie of all time now!” She ran up to the television and immediately began fiddling with a stack of pre-prepared movies. “I guess this still fits with the “theme” though, since technically the last one was also a zombie-action movie -- now if I can just get this to go in!”

Shirou was on his feet right behind her. “Rin, please, let Taiga or me do it; we don’t have it in the budget to get a new player.”

“Alright, listen, _listen_ \--”

There was a bit more noise-making and light-hearted bickering before the next movie finally began. Rider risked a look at Sakura, who she thought might have fallen asleep at one point during the film, based on how still she had gone.

But, no -- the girl was awake and watching her sister fumble stubbornly with modern technology. She had a content expression on her face, and she let out an equally peaceful sigh as she snuggled closer against Rider, almost possessive.

Almost. But that could have just been wishful thinking.

\----------

Unlike with the previous film, nobody wasted any time in riffing over the oddly named “Versus”, which Rin had apparently watched religiously on Halloweens under Kirei’s “guardianship”. 

Cu was the loudest, sharing Rin’s enthusiasm for the film, if not the same appreciation. “What the fuck! He just -- floats down from the sky! Is he a _Dragonball_ _character?_ ”

“No, no, be fair; it’s magic zombie powers --” Saber tried to get out, before being interrupted once again by Cu and breaking into a silent fit of laughter at the absurdity on screen.

“He just knocked that woman out! I thought he was supposed to be the good guy.”

“Nobody who wears a leather trenchcoat is a “good guy”,” Shirou said bitterly.

Sakura leaned up. “Hey, doesn’t Archer --”

“Not who I was talking about, but, yeah, he fits.”

“God these guys are beating the _hell_ out of each other,” Cu said, mercifully The, uh, the zombie’s _not_ meant to be a Heroic Spirit, right? ‘Cause I’m getting the weirdest case of deja vu. Ah -- see! He’s chivalrous, too!”

“Look, he’s taking the zombie’s _sunglasses_ now! Oh man, listen to that “sIcK gUiTaR” in the background!”

Rin snorted. “No no no, that’s not the best part. This is.”

“What do you -- ha! Holy _shit_ , she shut him down hard.”

Shirou burst out with ugly laughter. “Even the camera feels sorry for this guy. And that music -- !”

“Aha! You _like_ this movie!”

“I hate this movie, but admittedly, it is _very_ fun to hate. It’s enjoyable to not enjoy, if that makes any sense.”

“It doesn’t,” Rider said, at the same time as Taiga said, “It does,” at the _same_ time as Rin proudly declared, “Close enough!”

\----------

The commentary did not stop until the movie finally ended, though it did let up and become grudgingly appreciative towards the climax. It seemed as though everyone had been largely in favor of the campy spectacle after it was over (though Shirou, Taiga, and Saber harbored mixed feelings on the grimdark protagonist and his lady love dressed in white, for unclear reasons).

Shirou stood up and stretched his arms behind his back. “Ah, what time is it…? Almost 11:00… I really shouldn’t be this tired…”

“Eleven?” Taiga groaned. “Aw man, that’s rough. My sleep schedule’s gonna be all out of wack after the next movie…”

“You could always turn in early,” Saber suggested.

“Psssh. Hearsay. The party would die, and then where would the rest of you be!”

Rin hummed idly. “Weren’t you and Cu planning on painting the town red?”

Lancer threw his arm around Taiga’s shoulders. “That was code for, we were going to bother the bowman, but he shot us a text saying that the witch took too much out of him for our bullshit. In so many words; you know how he does.”

Rin nodded. “Truly, he do be like that sometimes. So… what are you planning on doing after the party, then?”

Taiga hummed. “Well, if it goes for much longer, I think we might just stay here for the night, you know? Most places are still closed, and even for the few that’re open, _this_ one forgets his mask if he goes anywhere that isn’t one of his 900 jobs.”

“I keep my masks at work. It’s more efficient that way.” He was almost whining at her. “I keep _trying_ to get you to carry them around --”

She shoved him, dismissive but playful. “Hey, I’m not your keeper! Just carry your own damn mask with you; it’s _October!_ ”

“Archer carries spare masks…” he grumbled under his breath.

“Oh, _Archer_ does? Is that the standard you want to hold me to? Because I hate to break it to you, but I only have a big purse, _not_ a pocket dimension! I can’t create over a thousand masks out of literally thin air, you know!”

Rider interrupted the conversation. “Er, pardon me. You were planning on sleeping here?”

Taiga blinked at her. “Oh, y-yeah! There’s a ton of extra rooms in the house, I’ve done this _plenty_ of times in the past.”

Shirou nodded. “We have a couple of furnished guest rooms, and I’ve even slept out here or in the workroom out back when I needed to.” That earned him concerned looks from everybody there. “Though, th-that was when I was a teenager! I don’t fall asleep in weird places anymore… h-hardly ever!”

“I see. Do you think… might Sakura and I be able to stay the night as well? I wouldn’t want to impose --”

“Oh no, not at all!” Shirou was quick to play the gracious host, eager to help as ever. “All of you are always welcome to stay whenever you’d like! E-even with the four of you it shouldn’t be a problem… but it might be tricky to get separate sleeping arrangements for everybody. Rin, Saber, you don’t have any problem sleeping together or with me if it should come to that, right?”

Saber placed a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter. “I think we were sort of planning on that anyway, Shirou~.”

He responded with a warm chuckle of his own. “Well, I was hoping for that too; I just didn’t want to assume~.” He turned to the animal pair. “Fuji-nee? Cu?”

Taiga looked surprised, as if the thought hadn’t occurred to her. Lancer reacted with an immediate pained expression. “Eeech, no way. Ordinarily I’d go bother the bowman, but he’s occupied tonight. No, I’m good with crashing on the floor.”

Taiga turned to him with a confused look on her face. “Huh? I mean, no pressure or anything, but --”

“Full moon.”

She smacked her forehead. “Oh, right, I completely forgot! Man, that… thing… really sucks, huh?”

“Like you wouldn’t _believe_ ,” Cu responded, folding his arms behind his head and leaning back as if the conversation was over. Taiga also seemed content with his explanation, which made her the only one in the room.

Saber politely cleared your throat and asked the question they all had on their minds. “Ah, Cu Chulainn, at the risk of prying, what are the two of you talking about?”

He cracked one red eye open. “It’s a medical condition. It’s something I don’t share with people unless they’re women I have immediate plans to sleep with, which by my count --” he lifted a finger and flicked it in a dismissive circle around the room -- “is nobody here. Unless you’re _interested_ , king of knights~.”

Saber rolled her eyes and huffed at the notion, as well as the plainly sarcastic tone of his voice. Shirou was still unsatisfied. “Wait, so why does Fuji-nee --”

“So, _Rider!!!_ ” Taiga shouted, apparently desperate to steer the conversation away from its inevitable destination. “Uhhhhhhhh, where are you gonna sleep!?”

“Ah, well… yes, it would be best to stay here tonight. S-Sakura?”

The girl had been quiet during the conversation, but had been paying remarkable attention to Rider. “Yes, that sounds like a good idea. Rin, is it okay if we stay in your room, like I usually do?”

“Oh, yeah! Good idea! But hey, enough talk, we’ve got movies to watch! Saber, what did you end up picking?”

“Spider Web Castle.”

“...so, Taiga, Sakura --”

“Now hold on,” Saber said, “you always dislike movies based on the works of William Shakespeare --”  
  


“Well, _Saber_ , if they’re not four and a half hours long, they’re two and a half hours long, and everybody talks really weirdly!”

“You can speak _German_ , but an antiquated form of English is too much? Especially in _film_ form, where not only can you watch with subtitles, but also dubbed in Japanese? _Especially_ Spider Web Castle, also known as _Kumonosu-jou_ , written and directed by _Akira Kurosawa_ , which is set in _Japan_?”

Rider perked up (glad to have something to distract her from Sakura’s apparent eagerness to sleep in the same bed as her) “I like Kurosawa movies. I haven’t watched or read much of Shakespeare, though. Is this suitable for Halloween?”

Saber lit up. “Yes! The play it’s based on is called “Macbeth”, which is not only quite bloody, but also filled with witches and prophecy. I daresay it’s perfect for Halloween, and certainly in line with the other movies we’ve watched tonight!”

Everybody was taken in by Saber’s passionate defense of the film, a little dumbstruck and content to just keep watching her. “That settles it then! Shirou, if you would be so kind?”

“O-oh, of course.” He got up and shuffled through the DVD’s before finding the proper one.

Rin sighed. “Weeeeell, I guess if it’s spooky, it’s fine. It’s not more than two hours long, though, right?”

“N-nope! It’s a little shorter than that, I believe, aha… ha…”

Rider spoke up. “You’re in for a good time, Rin, I promise. His movies are always expertly made. Even in black and white, the craftsmanship comes through the directing, the acting, all of it. I’ve not seen this one, but I’m sure it’s just as good.”

Rin groaned loudly, echoed more quietly by Cu and Taiga. “Black and white? Man, you really are old-fashioned…” She leaned in and whispered something to the Servant and placed a kiss behind her ear, causing the other woman to blush.

Sakura sighed and slipped a hand onto Rider’s thigh, which was very nearly enough to make her yelp and leap into the other room. She spoke in a barely audible murmur, too quiet for anyone else to hear. “Rin’s awfully… affectionate, isn’t she? Shirou and Saber seem to enjoy the way she just… can say what she’s thinking, and do what she wants…” 

“It’s attractive,” Rider blurted out immediately, before realising what that sounded like out loud. She spoke again _very_ quietly and sporting a blush of her own. “I-I mean -- ! Some p-partners find it very compelling w-when their significant other just… asserts their desires.”

Sakura blinked. Her eyes were wide and irresistible, and Rider couldn’t help falling into them and answering all of her questions, however incriminating. “Assertiveness? You find that.. behavior… appealing, then.”

“Not all the time, a-and obviously Rin is _not_ my type, in the slightest -- w-well maybe a little? In that she reminds me a little of -- it’s like your vampires and thralls. Being helpless to resist, u-unable to do anything but let the woman you love do _anything_ she wants to you -- I-I mean, letting _anybody_ , of no particular gender, pin you down, whisper in your ear, kiss you, _bite_ you --” She had to bite her tongue to keep from rambling any further, acutely aware that it was the third time in as many sentences she had all but said that she had feelings for Sakura.

Sakura was, a little alarmingly, not confused, and also not satisfied. “I see. It sounds like you might like that sort of thing, Rider. If hypothetically… you were _my_ thrall --”

Crashing cymbals, striking sticks, and a trilling flute broke their whispered conversation.

“O-oh, it’s starting!” Rider said loudly, startling the others who hadn’t noticed the two women lost in conversation. Rider focused intently on the screen, refusing to look at Sakura. She wasn’t focusing on how warm she was, or the way her body lay on top of hers, or how her hand was rubbing back and forth on her thigh, before (mercifully) coming to rest on her knee.

She wasn’t thinking about her at all. Nope; not even a little bit.

\----------

...Spider Web Castle had ended up being… a movie. There had been… actors, and sound, and even images of the actors on screen moving in time with the sound.

That was all Rider could say for certain, as she had been completely focused on Sakura, Sakura’s body, the soft noises Sakura’s made as she breathed, and Sakura’s hair on her bare shoulder. She had managed to stare at the screen, which was a Herculean feat in and of itself, but even being on the periphery of her attention, Sakura had been terribly distracting.

“Mmm, that was a, uh…” Taiga yawned, slumped over in Lancer’s lap. “A good movie! Nice pick, Saber.”

Shirou nodded. “A very pleasant surprise. As someone who does like Shakespeare, that was really good.”

“Mmph. Took some liberties. Wasn’t totally accurate,” Taiga quibbled.

“Well, sure, but I think that makes it _more_ special, if anything.”

Rin yawned, stretching her arms up high above her head and then draping them around Saber and Shirou (having snuggled between the two of them at some point during the movie. “M’yeah, sure, it was good. That arrow scene was _really_ something special. S’kinda goofy, but like… in a… I dunno, a way where it still felt serious? Like, his life’s in peril, but despite the goofy face and all the screaming, and the fact that he looks like a porcupine, the tone works.”

Saber was enthusiastic. “Yes! His movies are often like that, _just_ strange and theatrical enough to be remarkable without being silly. I’m glad you had a good time~.”

Rin giggled and nuzzled her head against Saber. “M’yeah I did~. I always have a good time with you, babe~.”

Saber had the grace to cover her mouth as she laughed. Shirou snorted out loud, which got him put into a headlock. He responded indignantly, “did all that murder get you in a mood, Tohsaka?”

“Shaddup. Too tired to be subtle.” She kissed his cheek.

“Oh, so we were being “subtle” before?” She clicked her tongue and less playfully tugged at his earlobe with her teeth, both teasing him and bullying him further.

The affection reminded Rider too much of what she had seen earlier, and her revealing conversation with Sakura. Abruptly (but taking care to be gentle with the girl on her shoulder) she stood up and gathered her sheer, flowing skirts in her hand. 

Everybody in the room was looking at her. She spent some time shuffling around nervously and clearing her throat. “I, um… I think I’m turning in for the night. I was too tired to process this movie, unfortunately. Ah… w-where’s your bedroom, Rin? If that’s okay, of course; I know that earlier --”

“Oh, yeah, no sweat,” Rin said idly, “Uh, upstairs, take the hallway all the way to the right, door at the corner there. Don’t -- let me be clear -- _don’t_ go through my dresser, but I’ve got a bathrobe hanging in the closet. You can sleep in it if, ah…” Her eyes swept up and down Rider’s gown. “Mm.”

Saber nudged the other woman. “Rin? You trailed off there.”

“What? O-oh, sorry! I’m tired, you know. But, uh, yeah Rider, if you wanted to sleep in something less yummy -- sorry, less revealing! I'm tired! Sorry!”

Shirou chuckled, enjoying Rin’s rare shamed expression. Rider couldn’t help being a little wary. “Thank you, but why do you keep a bathrobe in your closet, and not in the _bathroom_?”

“It’s not for -- I mean! I just washed it; lucky you, right?” 

Shirou and Saber blushed, taking their turn to be embarrassed, which implied otherwise to Rider. Still, she certainly wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth. She nodded . She nabbed a cookie and a handful of wrapped chocolates from the table, and made her way to Rin’s room as they discussed which movie to close the night out with.

....

Rider made her way up the stairs before practically bolting into Rin’s room. She shut the door behind her and practically flopped onto the bed, chest heaving as she panted with emotional rather than physical effort.

She put the cookie into her mouth and placed the handful of chocolates onto the bed stand. Then she rubbed her palms into her eyes and resisted the urge to yell in frustration.

It was utterly miserable, being so close to Sakura, having her poking and prodding until she nearly revealed her feelings for her -- being surrounded by people who were so casually affectionate with each other…! Rin wasn’t afraid to kiss Shirou and Saber, or any of the three with each other. Taiga and Rin weren’t afraid to drape themselves over each other.

...Sakura hadn’t been afraid to drape herself over Rider...

Rider took a few angry bites from her cookie (it was sweet and had a good, crisp texture; Sakura was a much better cook than she gave herself credit for). Wishful. Thinking. Nothing more. Sakura was just -- friendly. She liked Rider, maybe more than _Rider_ might consider platonic, but that was her problem, not Sakura’s.

...obviously she wouldn’t pressure her into a relationship. She wouldn’t do that to her.

The door opened, and Rider bolted upright. Sakura was standing there. They were both just staring at each other.

Sakura wet her lips, eyes flicking up and down her body. “You, um… you’re still… wearing the costume.”

“I just came into the room, I didn’t have time to change,” Rider said dumbly.

Sakura nodded. She closed the door behind her. “...are you going to? I-I can leave if --”

“No, this is fine. It’s, ah… _light_ enough to sleep in,” she said, emphasizing how very revealing and impractical her gown was. “Do you need to change out of that costume?”

“I can change later. Um… I did… want to talk a little first. Is that okay?”

Rider couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow. It was more than a little odd for Sakura to _ask_ to speak with her. She nodded and patted the bed beside her. Sakura still refused to get closer.

“I’ve been… I’ve been trying to figure out how to say this all night. So, before I do anything else, let me just say that if at any point you want me to stop, o-or even if you want me to sleep in another room tonight, please, _please_ just say so, and I promise I’ll do it.”

“You could never hurt me. Never, I promise.”

Her breath caught in her throat a little. “Th-that’s -- Rider, that means a lot, but I _need_ you to say you understand. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable -- I don’t want to make you feel bad, and I need you to be okay telling me to stop.”

“Okay, Sakura, very well.” She tried her best to quickly reassure the girl. She had clearly been holding this back for some time, but… “Does this have anything to do with… sleeping together?”

“Yes. I-I mean -- ! N-not the way you… oh, this is all mixed up. Just -- ” She finally moved forward, grabbing Rider by her shoulders and pinning her against the bed.

Rider couldn’t help but gasp. Sakura was on top of her now, purple hair tired back in her pretty red ribbons and spilling across her shoulders. The softness of the bed and of Sakura’s body conspired together to make Rider blush, unable to help herself.

“I’ve… had feelings for you for a long time, Rider. And I know that… you don’t like talking about your past much. I haven’t tried to push you, but tonight…” She leaned in, face inches from Rider, and lips so _tantalizingly_ close. “I-I just couldn’t take it, Rider. You’re _so_ pretty, a-and smart, hard-working, and k-kind, too, I don’t want you to think I-I’m shallow, but _Rider~,_ ” she practically moaned the name, and Rider rubbed her thighs together in anticipation, “you look so good in that dress~.”

Rider sat up, just enough to kiss Sakura on the lips. She held the kiss, careful not to push too far or too fast. Sakura made a startled noise, but didn’t hesitate to reciprocate the kiss, even leaning in to deepen it.

Rider fell back onto the pillow, breaking off the kiss, though Sakura followed her and nearly kissed her again, before checking herself. The two women were panting, overwhelmed by the culmination of years of domesticity and pining.

Rider decided to break the silence first. “Sakura, I… I never wanted to rush you. I’m older and stronger, and I… I didn’t want to overstep my limits. I can see know that you felt the same,” she said quickly, reassuring her with a wide, honest smile on her face, “and I’m _very_ glad that you seem to feel the same. So, with respect to your boundaries and mine --” Her breath hitched, and she had to bite down on her lip to stay calm. She sat back up and whispered into Sakura’s ear.

“I want you to pin me down and kiss me, touch me -- and since you’re in that costume, I _really_ want you to bite my shoulder~.”

Sakura gasped and kissed Rider again, this time slipping her tongue into her mouth and mashing her palm against one of her breasts, Rider couldn’t help but moan, loudly, rubbing her thighs together again as she finally, _finally_ got what she had wanted since the day she met Sakura.

Sakura rolled her fingers around Rider’s nipple, stiffening it and adding to her arousal. “Please, Sakura,” she panted needily, “please~.”

Sakura chuckled. “Oooh, Rider~. Already begging? You, u-um, you aren’t going to last once I really get started. But then again, that’s how I like m-my thralls~.” Rider moaned again, this time unmuffled by Sakura’s mouth, _thoroughly_ enjoying following the lead of the girl on top of her, until she lunged forward to place her hand firmly against her lips. 

Rider made a muffled noise of confusion. Sakura removed her hands, her eyes were wide and her already rough dominating persona had vanished, replaced with a nervous smile. “Um, a-actually, we’re _right_ above the others. M-maybe we should take things slow…?”

Rider blushed. She had also been too caught up to think about things properly. “Right. Slow. No sex… tonight.” Sakura nodded, unmistakably eager. “So, can we just… cuddle?”

“ _Yes~._ ” Sakura looked at Rider with the sweetest possible expression on her face, then rolled off of her to wiggle underneath the covers. Rider followed suit, and soon the two of them were cozy and warm, nose to nose.

Rider smiled, and gave Sakura an eskimo kiss, who quickly reciprocated by wrapping an arm over her, and slipping a leg between her thighs. Sakura gave a little gasp as she clearly noticed how aroused Rider had gotten.

She blushed and grumbled a little bit. “For the record, I do _not_ like this dress… b-but the vampire thing is a _little_ compelling.”

“More than a little~,” Sakura rasped in her ear, giggling as Rider’s blush deepened. She gripped her waist now, a little more hungrily, and _dragged_ her tongue along her neck. Rider, now a bit more aware of the five other people below them, placed a hand over her mouth to muffle her moans.

Sakura pulled her tongue away from her neck after a while, both slick with saliva. Her eyes were lidded, heavy with lust, and shining with excitement. “ _Much_ more than a little, I think~. I’m really, _really_ happy you seem to be enjoying this as much as I am, Rider~.”

“Y-yes,” Rider moaned, not really sure what she was agreeing with. Sakura chuckled, an uncharacteristically and alarmingly appealing sound. The girl pulled herself closer, actually sliding on top of her and planting soft kisses around her neck and exposed collarbone. Her thigh was rubbing up and down the inside of her legs, just too low to be satisfying, and _deeply_ frustrating.

“You’re going to have to move your thigh,” she panted, “or I’m going to rip off my costume myself.”

Sakura made a high-pitched noise against Rider’s neck and shivered, and she continued to shift her leg for a moment, as if she was going to take Rider up on her offer…! She didn’t (thankfully/unfortunately), and settled for just wrapped her legs around Rider.

Rider gulped, now that Sakura was so gently dominating her, body on top of her, limbs wrapped around her, and teeth grazing her neck, to say nothing of the covers still draped over both of them. She almost felt a little trapped by how soft and loving Sakura was, the way she had been earlier watching movies. It was wonderful~.

She sank back into her pillow, trying to be more comfortable in order to not totally give in and become a sloppy mess for Sakura.

And then she _really_ started nipping at her neck. And then Rider was squirming at her touch, grinding and rubbing her body against Sakura’s through only a very, _very_ thin gown.

Sakura giggled, then moaned as she began sucking eagerly, tongue and lips soft and wet, and functionally ruining Rider’s train of thought. Her other hand slipped between her head and pillow, carefully gripping a fistful of hair

She was panting now, rhythmic and heavy, helpless under Sakura’s affection, as she always was. She bit down on her finger, trying desperately to hold back her lust. “I love you, S-Sakura~.”

“I love you too, Rider,” Sakura moaned around a mouthful of neck. 

\----------

Cu hadn’t been tired at all until the exact moment he fell asleep. He had had a _great_ time with the others late last night, watching movies and talking shit until Taiga passed out and they decided to call it quits, at which point he had been left with a pile of pillows, blankets, and sweets all for him. Granted, he wasn’t crazy about the candy, but he did find the variety of goods, homemade and store-bought appealing. Both the sugar rush and his sleeping habits conspired to knock him the fuck out into a deep sleep.

When his eyes shot open, the sun still wasn’t quite up, streaming in softly through the paper doors and window in the kitchen. Somebody was coming down the stairs.

He sat upright in a flash, not alarmed, but just not the kinda guy who moved slow if he could help it. He saw Rider (glasses when she was wearing them, serpent when he wanted to start a fight, pinkie most of the rest of the time, and the only other person besides him and Taiga in their “clan” with a job) frozen in place. She was wearing a deep red robe, just a little too small for her, and if Cu were even slightly more of a bastard he would have started hitting on her right then and their. The PJ’s were hot, the ruffled and tangly bedhead was hot (and a little appropriate, considering), but the bags under her eyes were a little off-putting.

“Hey there, pretty lady,” he said in as quiet a voice as he could without going to the trouble of whispering. “You look terrible~.” He shot her a wink.

She huffed, the desired reaction, and walked the rest of the way downstairs. “I didn’t get much sleep last night. Less than I like, and far less than what I expected actually.”

Cu hummed noncommittally, making no move to actually stand. “The little lady didn’t keep you up at all, did she? No bad dreams~?”

The stern woman shot a glare at him. It was serious enough that he knew he had overstepped, somehow (he had thought that the sister was safer territory than pinkie was; he tried to only make jokes that were bad, not in bad taste).

He held his hands up and smiled. “Forget I said anything. I’m sure your vampire mistress was, ah, perfectly accommodating.” The words were out of his mouth before he had considered that maybe spending the night with someone she had a _massive_ fucking crippling crush on might’ve been the reason she was both tired and angry.

But no; she just blushed and began making coffee in the kitchen.

Cu stood up, tugging his pants up to a more appropriate height for company, and leisurely stalked his way over to the counter. He didn’t try to ask pinkie for more info, and just kinda watched her work.

She did look _really_ good in that robe though, and while Cu tried not to be a complete fucking creep, he did really enjoy watching and talking to people. His eyes fixated on her hands as she poured the water into the pot, did more fiddling as he realized they were covered in bite marks… then he trailed up her arms, up to her chest, and noticed that her breasts and neck were _covered_ in dark bruises, mostly small and already fading. Her robe was pulled close around her, but it was both way too small for a woman with Rider’s build and didn’t cover her neck anyways, which was the most purple part of her body.

“Well shit,” he said casually, letting his voice creep a little louder until he remembered most other people were probably asleep. “I’m not gonna say “congratulations”, because I like being alive, but --”

“Shut. Up.”

“--but I’m happy for you, really. You and ribbons have been pining for each other for ages now. M’glad you took your time, but I’m much happier to see that tension won’t be cluttering shit up now.” Rider snorted, then wore a carefully neutral face. “For the record, _I_ figured it out about the third or fourth time you mentioned going shopping with her. Especially the bit where you almost mentioned watching her go into the dressing room. You know girlie is gonna wanna talk with you about that?”

She groaned. “Thanks for reminding me. I had been dreading Shirou’s shovel talk for a while now, as well as Archer’s. I expect Rin’s will be a medium between being sweet enough to make me cry and outwardly threatening my life.”

“Uh-huh. Y’see, that wasn’t really the talk I meant.”

She turned over her shoulder to give him a plainly confused expression, then frowned and groaned. “She’s _in_ a relationship with two other people, Lanc-- Cu. She won’t be wanting to… you’re _very_ gross this morning.”

“Alright, first off, she was also in a relationship with two other people last night, when she blatantly started checking you out in front of them. Secondly, you’re insane if you think she wouldn’t want to jump you seeing you wearing that.”

“Sakura and I need to get home and change,” she said too quickly, blushing, “a-and I have a call in just a few hours. I’ll leave a note thanking them, and I… we’ll explain things tonight at dinner.”

“Ah, I see. It’s less awkward to explain over dinner than over breakfast that you slept with --” 

Cu had to drop into a crouch as Rider’s hand shot out to strike his face. He rolled backwards and popped back up on his feet, now safely outside of arm’s reach.

“We didn’t _sleep_ together, you ass,” she hissed. “We just -- spent the night cuddling.”

Cu pointed at her exposed body. “Pretty _fun_ cuddling, and for the entire night. I’m sure Sakura is going to be just as bruised as you, and I don’t see those having gone away by dinnertime.”

Rider’s entire face was now a deep red. “You --! Sakura is _fine_ , with no love-bites whatsoever, and I always wear sweaters anyway!” Cu laughed, suddenly doubling over. “Wh-what!?”

“Oh my god,” he said, “you let the little sister have her way with you! Fuuuuck me, I wouldn’t believe it if I didn’t see you -- wait, does that mean the fangs and the biting were a sex thing -- holy shit, it totally does.”

Rider growled and took an angry step forward, but Cu was already backing away. “Well, you crazy kids have fun, give the rest my regards, I’ve also got work and I bit and I am telling the _fucking_ bowman about this. Later!”

His shoes were on his feet and he was out the door when he heard what sounded like a sleepy Saber’s voice calling quietly from another room, and Rider answering her a little more loudly.

Fucking hell. Pinkie and fucking purple, hooking up. Or maybe not? They were together in just a bambi sort of way, sweet and physical but not actually having sex?

Still; sweet. He was pretty sure he owed Taiga 1000 yen now.

**Author's Note:**

> believe it or not, i actually didn’t plan this (read: i swear to god i’m not that into vampires)! I was scanning through my folder, trying to distract myself between writing fics and replying to stuff on dA, and i saw that i had this saved! And i realized i didn’t have anything planned for Halloween; i resolved there and then to get this out there!
> 
> ...that was on the 28th. so, uh, it’s a little rushed, but i hope y’all enjoy it nonetheless! this was a, aheh… “different” interpretation of Sakura and Rider, from what I usually imagine them like, but very, very fun.
> 
> i tried to cram a handful of ideas here at the same time, so i hope that i was able to communicate them despite the halloween setting. and, uh. my own self-serving interests lmao i definitely just wanting to live vicariously through these characters by having them have a Halloween party. and watching movies that i enjoy. you have no idea how close i was to having them watch Halloween 3: Season of the Witch. 
> 
> i also know that it was fairly long, and was essentially the same scene dragged out and padded with several thousand words about movies, so while i really enjoyed writing it, i would LOVE some feedback. (if the "love" scene seemed rushed it's because i was exhausted lol i do feel sorry about that)
> 
> thanks, and H... H-Happy... fUCK!


End file.
